


[Podfic of] How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?

by knight_tracer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Flower shop AU Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252478) by lady_ragnell. 



> Cover art by reena_jenkins!

Length: 4:42  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/How%20do%20I%20passive-aggressively%20say%20fuck%20you%20in%20flower_.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/How%20do%20I%20passive-aggressively%20say%20fuck%20you%20in%20flower_.m4b)

  



End file.
